1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy to install tooth spreading and uprighting device to be held across an edentulous space between a pair of teeth in the mouth of a patient to correct and preserve the upright alignment of the teeth prior to the implantation of a dental crown. The size of the tooth spreading and implanting device is selectively adjustable to establish a tight fit between the patient's teeth even in cases where more than a single tooth is missing or removed.
2. Background Art
One or more teeth in the mouths of dental patients are sometimes in need of removal as a consequence of periodontal disease, caries or decay, fractures, and trauma. With time, the posterior tooth or teeth from the edentulous site, tend to tip or lean forward or mesially, thereby reducing the edentulous space between the current or remaining teeth. By way of a particular example, when a molar or premolar tooth is pulled early in life, the distal molar or premolar tends to tip mesially over time, thereby closing the space or natural opening between the remaining teeth. For cosmetic purposes, as well as to prevent the neighboring teeth from loosing their upright alignment in the patient's mouth, a pontic crown is often installed within the edentulous area. Without the lateral support offered by a fixed or removable prosthetic device, the patient's teeth could undesirably tip, even within a relatively short time, which could result in jaw and other oral problems.
Once the patient's natural tooth is removed, it is usually preferable to install a dental implant immediately. However, depending upon the circumstance, it may be desirable to wait a reasonable time to permit the patient's gum tissue and bone structure to heal before beginning the process of installing a replacement tooth. That is to say, prior to drilling an implant socket into the patient's bone structure within which the root portion of a dental implant will be embedded, it is also preferable that the bone structure first be allowed to recover from its initial trauma. Such recovery time may take several months to a year, depending upon the health condition and the age of the patient and the size and number of natural teeth that have been removed. Accordingly, to prevent the patient's teeth from tipping towards the edentulous area and loosing their upright alignment, it would be desirable to have an easy to install, tooth spreading and uprighting device for use on a temporary basis as a chairside orthodontic appliance to extend across the evacuated space and between the patient's teeth to upright tipped teeth and prevent a further misalignment of the teeth while awaiting a replacement crown.